


He says he needs me

by XMRomalia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, It looks like Ana76, Philosophy, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Soldiers, but in fact there is no
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Старым солдатам уйти на гражданку порой в разы сложнее, чем умереть.





	He says he needs me

У мертвого человека не бывает чувств. Есть у него останки, что гниют медленно на зеленой траве, сушатся на песке и солнце, покрываются багряной коркой в ледяных пустошах. Есть последний вздох, что принадлежит лишь ему, лишь ей — в зависимости от пола, разумеется. Вздох, что по сути своей прекрасен; что окрашен в цвета огня и льда, льющегося между пальцами песка. Что на вкус — роса, молния, кроткое касание губами к затылку родного ребенка. Эдакая демонстрация девочке с глазами цвета влажной гальки, что мама рядом. Как бы ни было сложно — _она рядом, она поможет. Даже если будет грустно, невозможно тяжко. На то она и мама, верно?_   
  
…Срывая глотку, Ана не молила о смерти. Не смела, хотя хотелось. Амари тогда, помнится, на одних инстинктах после минуты промедления сжала зубами запястье, едва не прокусывая толстую перчатку, едва не принося себе больше боли — заменяющей, но все же. Цеплялась за глаз, поцелованный огнем проклятущей винтовки, умирала от того, как больно. Как же невыносимо больно… но нужно молчать. Не выдать себя. Это сложнее всего.   
  
Амари дрожала тогда, кричала заглушенно, билась в агонии. То выгибаясь дугой, то сжимаясь в калачик.   
Но смерть?..   
  
У мертвых людей зачастую есть те, кого стоит встретить на той стороне, раскрывая объятия и смеясь. К кому хочется прильнуть, вдыхая запах волос; кого ты любишь, отчаянно любишь без всякого там «прошедшего времени» — и кого потерял.   
  
_У Амари все было не так. Вовсе._  
  
На той стороне её поджидали разве что предки, сражающиеся бойко и отважно. Предки с именами, что льются легко, точно песня. Те, о ком она знала, догадывалась или понятия не имела. Здесь же был до забавного чудной юнец Джесси в растянутом пончо и ковбойской шляпе, здоровяк Вильгельм, обожающий повести о драконах и рыцарях. Был Габриэль, чья шапка, кажется, пустила корни в голову (настолько редко он её снимал), а еще Моррисон, что по утрам часто ходил с такой шевелюрой, точно он уснул в сене, и соседская корова решила: блондинистые волосы их красавчика невозможно вкусные, и их надо лизнуть. Или что Джеки её теленок, которому не хватает ласки, или еще что-то в этом духе.   
  
В конце концов, на этом свете — спасибо всем богам! — ютилась даже Фария. Девочка с глазами отца, невозможной тягой к справедливости и тихим посапыванием в моменты, когда Ана относила её в кровать…   
  
Здесь. Они были здесь, на этом свете. И они ждали её с миссии домой.   
  
_Ждали. Ана же их подвела._  
  
Она ступала по песку уверенно, разминая плечи размеренным жестом. Те болели, если честно. Ныли, отдавая тяжестью в позвоночник, зудом в уже давно немолодые кости, но это мелочи. Глупые, незамысловатые; египтянка почти никогда не обращала на них внимания, равно как и на усталость, порой возникающие дурные мысли. Те скользили ногтями по памяти, сухим ветром обжигали сердце, но Ана держалась. Еще остались люди, за которых стоило сражаться; еще осталось то, ради чего стоило не умирать, но жить.   
  
Эти мысли дарили женщине хриплый смешок. О, пожалуй, Амари действительно уже не та, что раньше; её мозолистые пальцы кровоточили все чаще, но женщина не смущалась. Улыбалась горько с того, как кисть болела, адски болела после долгих часов перестрелки. Сжимала меж подушечек каплю цвета кармина, фыркала в подобные секунды тихо. Нет, не просто капля или мазок. Кровь на пальцах — эдакое доказательство невозможному факту: Амели попала, верно. Глаз египтянки не видит, а шрам, который та отказалась корректировать, будет вечным напоминанием о любимой винтовке, разбитой в щепки. О людях, которых она не спасла.   
  
Лакруа попала. Прямо в яблочко.   
_Но Ана сильнее. Ана жива._  
  
У мертвых нет ничего, у неё же — родная винтовка, толстые подошвы на ботинках да белая коса, в которую никогда не вернется смоль. У неё в руках собственная жизнь, которую выдали броском в разбитое лицо, точно свободу рабам в давнем-давнем прошлом: мол, есть она. И что теперь?   
  
«Знаешь, Ана? — Смешок мужчины казался облегченным. Точно он в чем-то сомневался; думал, что мог ошибиться. — Старых солдат действительно сложно убить».   
  
Она сняла маску, открывая лицо сухому ветру родного Египта. Того, что ласкал щеки грубой, но все же материнской лаской; что вырастил её воином, солдатом, способным защитить чуточку больше, чем одну лишь страну.   
  
«Это меня ты назвал старой, хм?»   
  
Усмешка просилась на губы сама по себе. Грустная такая, с налетом невыносимой тоски. Подери её сам Ра, она взаправду вступала в конфликт, где её и не надеялись увидеть — по крайней мере, живой уж точно.   
  
_Думала ли она, что однажды вновь станет сражаться бок о бок с Джеком?_  
Думала ли, что Райнхардт и Джесси поймут?   
Думала ли, что Фария простит?   
  
Вздох выдался глухим. Она не ведала точных ответов, но…   
Хах, у них явно будут вопросы. У всех.   
  
И чего на гражданке не сиделось спокойно?..


End file.
